


what they left behind

by spocktastic



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, but they get back together dont worry, chase sad boy, house acting weird bc hes sad check, kinda sad but happy ending, like a list thing, listening to hamilton while writing this was an experience, wombats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:07:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24582040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spocktastic/pseuds/spocktastic
Summary: what they left behind before house faked his deathwhat they started when house came back
Relationships: Robert Chase/Greg House
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

1\. House had noticed that whenever they shared a bed, Chase would always touch him. Whether it be his ankle on the other’s or his arm on the other’s chest, they were always touching. It wasn't until a few months in that he realized Chase wanted to cuddle but assumed House wouldn’t enjoy it. 

2\. The nights when House reminds him that his catholic guilt means nothing more than first day jitters. 

3\. When Chase didn't interfere with his Vicodin addiction and he didn't enable it either. 

4\. When House held him tighter after the nightmares. 

5\. The looks they give each other work, their gazes meaning a lot more to them than the common eye. 

6\. I love yous.

7\. Chase needed change. He wasn't used to the idea that things stay the way they are. It drives him crazy when he eats the same breakfast for a week straight. It’s different with House, though. 

8\. Chase didn't talk to House for a week after House had punched him. Not because he was angry, because he knew that House would be too ashamed, and would've pushed him away anyway. 

9\. The week after, to Chase’s surprise, House had shown up with Thai.

10\. Even after one, five, or seven years, House was still anticipating Chase would give up. Chase seemed to know and let the reassurance be known.

11\. Everyone thought Chase was insane, it didn't affect him.

12\. House had never seen Chase cry. It wasn't until after their first fight and 2 weeks of not talking, Chase showed up to his doorsteps with small tears streaming down his face. 

13\. Chase, obviously, had an age kink.

14\. The first time he saw House smile, genuinely, Chase couldn't bear the thought of losing House. 

15\. The kisses were always slow and uncertain, almost a metaphor for the first couple of years.

16\. Chase clinginess scared House. It almost meant dedication, commitment, obsession. It wasn't until that House realized it was because Chase was scared.

17\. Chase was always invisible. In school he didn't have any friends, he had no cousins or siblings, he got used to not being seen. When House started paying attention, pointing him out, calling him by his name, it felt like a breath of fresh air.

18\. When House brought a cake with strawberry-flavored icing and Chase went into anaphylactic shock. House hadn’t known he was allergic to strawberries and it was equally a shock to him as it was to Chase. 

19\. The first time House had been to Australia he was almost attacked by an animal. The animal got away with one bite before Chase shooed it away. When House found out it was indeed a wombat, he lost his mind. 

20\. Once Chase realized House had faked his death, he cut all contact with him and gave them no chance to rise from the dead. 

part 2 soon


	2. the night we met

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> House comes back and they revisit their past

It was 2 in the morning and Chase was still up watching tv. He had felt weird for the past couple of days and it was causing him to lose sleep. 

There was a knock on the door when Chase got up to get a drink. Chase looked at the door, confused, wondering who would be awake and knocking on his door at 2 am. No, he thought, rushing the idea out of his head. There’s no way it’s him. 

Another knock ran throughout the house when Chase remembered that someone was actually at the door. He rushed across the living room and opened it. 

No. Fucking. Way. 

It had been a couple of months when Chase cut off contact with House, out of anger. He obviously regretted it once he’d calmed down but it was too late. 

Well, maybe it wasn’t *too* late. 

“Glad to see you grew your hair out again. The short hair made you look like a walking bobblehead.” Chase just stood there, shocked at the sight of House. He looked the same, but his eyes looked dreary, more so than usual. 

“So, you gonna let me in?” Chase didn't realize he was stuck in a gaze until House tapped his shoulder. 

“Oh, um, yea.” Chase widened the door so House could go in. Chase was feeling everything at once. He was shocked that House appeared out of nowhere, he was relieved to know, or hope, House doesn't hate him. He was definitely anxious, though. 

“Nothing’s changed, huh?” House asked, looking around Chase’s apartment. 

“No, not really.” Chase shut the door. It was the honest truth. He hadn't had the time to redecorate his place, but he knew that it wasn't what House was referring to. 

“Nothing’s changed for me either” Oh.

House was sitting on the couch while Chase was still standing at the door. Neither of them said a word but they haven't broken eye contact either

“I should've told you.” House broke the silence. 

“No, House, It’s fine.” Chase sighed. House looked down, if Chase didn't know any better, he’d think House is ashamed. Maybe he was. 

“I’m sure you understand why i d-“

“I do” Chase cut him off. “I’m not mad anymore, i overreacted.”

“You reacted rationally, Rob.” Chase stopped for a minute. House rarely ever referred to him by his first name. It was only the intimate, private moment where he used it. 

“I’m sorry.” Huh, maybe House is ashamed. 

“It’s okay, Greg.” Chase moved to sit next to House. He looked at House, confusion clearly written on his face. House refused to look at Chase. 

“He died, last week.” House said, referring to Wilson. 

“Oh, Greg, I’m so sorry.” Chase said. Chase truly did feel bad. He walked out on his lover at his most vulnerable state, leaving him eventually with no one. House, however, completely blames himself on what happened with him and Chase. Chase was, is, an extremely important person in his life and he should’ve told Chase he wasn’t actually planning on dying. 

Chase placed his hand on top of House’s, normally out of support, but it meant more to them. They truly do still love each other.

House looked up at Chase, eyes filled with tears. Chase was extremely worried about House. He had never seen House like this, shit, he’s sure House had never seen House like that. 

“Are you okay?” 

“I will be”

“Why did you come?” Chase said, finally breaking the iceberg. 

“Wanted to see if you’re up for a one night stand, duh.” Ah, there he is. 

“House!” Chase said, dragging out the name. House chuckled. They laughed and smiled with each other. 

“I still love you, ya know?” 

“I do know. I do too.”

“I miss you as well, im sure that goes with the love confessions. I shouldn’t have left you.”

“And i shouldn’t have cut you out like that.”

“So, ‘friends with benefits’ now or?” House joked. Chase just scoffed and smiled. 

“Why are you up at 2? I know you value your beauty sleep, you sure do get a lot of it.”

“Couldn’t sleep, felt weird.” House looked at him, his head tilted.

“How about we go to sleep, if you’re okay with that?” House suggested, Chase froze for a bit. He hadn’t talked or seen House in months and was a bit anxious about jumping in and sleeping in the same bed as him. But he felt, happy? He finally had his House again and quite frankly could not sleep good without him.

“Okay,” Chase finally said, smiling. House returned the smile.

They ventured into Chase’s room, House still knowing the way, and got in under the covers. 

Chase placed his ankle on top of House’s, House quickly knew what Chase was asking for. He turned Chase to face him and wrapped his arms and legs around Chase’s. 

“So we dating now? I’d thought you’d take me out on a date before we’d cuddle in bed.” Chase laughed. 

“Yea, yea we are”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so like i cant HANDLE sad stories and breakups so i did like a ‘they work it out’ part and then revisited ‘1.’ in the first chapter and i might do the rest of the list in it’s own chapter?? like it might b cool.
> 
> also my grammar is bad nd im not good at explaining?? hope yall still enjoy though!!:)

**Author's Note:**

> part 2 soon i hope


End file.
